Is it a Tiger or a Kitten?
by Alma Hitsugaya
Summary: Hannah Mikado and Noboru Kodo always fight over his shirt. Now Noboru learns the truth.


Hey, remember when Hannah always say that Noboru's shirt is a kitten? Now Noboru knows why.

* * *

_Noboru's P.o.v_

" Hey Gao, you just won your match by luck." I said as Gao beat another fighter.

" Shut up Kitten Shirt!" Someone said. I turned around and it was Gao's annoying little sister Hannah.

" The Mighty Sun Fighter won. You were there Kitten Shirt!" Hannah said.

" It's a tiger not a kitten!" I said showing my shirt.

" I'm younger and everyone knows that your shirt is a kitten!" Hannah said.

" WHat does being younher have to do with anything?" I asked.

" Nothing. Anyway everyone know that a tiger IS a kitten." Hannah said.

" I'll see if you're roght!" I said marching home. El Quixote followed me.

_At Noboru's house..._

I went to my computer and turned it on.

" I guess I'll go grab a snack." I said walking to the kitchen.

_In the kitchen..._

I grabbed some water and a mix of beef, fish and chicken. (Wow, Noboru eats a lot)

" Kid, that's not a snack." El Quixote said.

" Well, I have a craving for this stuff." I said microwaving the chichen, beef and fish.

Back at the computer...

I brought the food to the computer and statarted eating it.

_5 Minutes later..._

I gulped down the water after eating all the meat.

" Now to see if that brat's right." I said typing.

_On Google..._

'' Is a Tiger a kitten?'' I typed. This is what I saw :

The **tiger** (_Panthera tigris_) is the largest cat species, reaching a total body length of up to 3.3 m (11 ft) and weighing up to 306 kg (675 lb). Its most recognizable feature is a pattern of dark vertical stripes on reddish-orange fur with a lighter underside. It has exceptionally stout teeth, and the canines are the longest among living felids with a crown height of as much as 74.5 mm (2.93 in) or even 90 mm (3.5 in).[4] In zoos, tigers have lived for 20 to 26 years, which also seems to be their longevity in the wild.[5] They are territorial and generally solitary but social animals, often requiring large contiguous areas of habitat that support their prey requirements. This, coupled with the fact that they are indigenous to some of the more densely populated places on Earth, has caused significant conflicts with humans.

Tigers once ranged widely across Asia, from Turkey in the west to the eastern coast of Russia. Over the past 100 years, they have lost 93% of their historic range, and have been extirpated from southwest and central Asia, from the islands of Java and Bali, and from large areas of Southeast and Eastern Asia. Today, they range from the Siberian taiga to open grasslands and tropical mangrove swamps. The remaining six tiger subspecies have been classified as endangered by IUCN. The global population in the wild is estimated to number between 3,062 and 3,948 individuals, down from around 100,000 at the start of the 20th century,[6] with most remaining populations occurring in small pockets isolated from each other. Major reasons for population decline include habitat destruction, habitat fragmentation and poaching.[1] The extent of area occupied by tigers is estimated at less than 1,184,911 km2 (457,497 sq mi), a 41% decline from the area estimated in the mid-1990s.[7]

Tigers are among the most recognisable and popular of the world's charismatic megafauna. They have featured prominently in ancient mythology and folklore, and continue to be depicted in modern films and literature. Tigers appear on many flags, coats of arms, and as mascots for sporting teams.[8] It is the national animal of Bangladesh, India, Vietnam, Malaysia and South Korea.

This is what I focused on the most : The **tiger** (_Panthera tigris_) is the largest cat species.

" NNNNNOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

" What happened?!" El Quixote said trying to run into the room.

" A t-t-t-tiger i-is a-a-a c-c-c-cat!" I managed to say.

" Hey, open the door!" Gao said banging on the door. I opened the door.

" So what happened?!" Gao asked.

" A tiger is a kitten." I said.

" See, I AM right!" Someone said coming out behind of Gao. It was Hannah.

" See. I am right kitten shirt." Hannah said.

" Why are you saying '' Kitten shirt'' instead of '' Cat shirt?" I asked.

" Because a baby cat is a kitten." Hannah said sticking her tougne at me.

" Why you-" I said chasing Hannah out. I chased her until Tasuku and Tsuki were staring at me.

If you wanna know who Tsuki is, here's her info (Shiranai Atsune's Oc) :

Name: Tsuki Tsuwamono

Alias: Moon Warrior

Gender: Female

Age : 13

Birthday: March 15

Affiliation: Aibo Academy (Grade 6)

World User : Dragon World

Buddy : Warrior Fyrra

Bio: She's a detective who works for the Buddy Police (although, she prefers to remain unnamed and unaccredited, but she still gets paid). Not much is known about this mysterious girl, except that her parents work separately, little details is known about her past. In her former school, she has always been an anti-social, an outcast, because most of the kids there have different interests rather than her (she was only interested in detective stuff). She used to dislike Buddyfights while the others loved them. But when she began to gain an interest to the game, as well as gain friends, she transferred to Aibo Academy.

Personality: She's cool, sharp, and calm no matter what situation. She hardly smiles though. She can also easily control her emotions. In rare times, she can act hyper and cheerful. It is hinted she may have a crush on Gao, such as getting worried when things gets bad for him. It is unlikely for her to getting so attached to someone, as she wasn't as attached to her parents. But she can also show emotions for Tasuku, hinting she may have feelings for him. Whenever her affections are pointed out, Tsuki instantly denies them.

Appearance: She has straight bright navy blue hair that reaches the waist, the ends are horizontal crescents and are color white, there is also a white horizontal crescent on above her forehead, which is her bangs. Her eyes are calm-looking and orange-colored. Her skin is noticeably pale, almost like a vampire.

Clothes: She wears purple trench-coat with black buttons, dark grey pants and purple shoes.

* * *

Yeah, it's funny right? Fell bad for Noboru.


End file.
